Truth Or Dare?
by midocarrot
Summary: AU "Okay, so, I dare you to ask Gokudera on a date!" Suki opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe her friend had just dared her to do that! Besides her, Haru was giggling like a school girl. Kyoko grinned, and winked. Whether it was directed to her or Haru, she couldn't tell. She resisted the urge to kill, or at least render unconscious, her friends. GokuderaOC *for LeCait*


**A/N: after a long delay, here it is! Your oneshot for Gokudera, LeCait! I hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for the delay! I hope this is to your liking!**

* * *

"So, truth or dare?" Kyoko asked Suki. They were all at Haru's house for a sleepover. Just Suki, Kyoko, and Haru. It may seem like a small party, but as the saying goes, "three's a crowd." They were all sitting indian-style on the carpeted floor of Haru's bedroom which was decorated with pink. And lots of it. They were playing truth or dare, and after several turns of Kyoko and Haru going back and forth, Kyoko decided to ask Suki for a change.

"Ano..." Suki said, contemplating her decsions. "Could I have truth? No, wait! Dare! No, truth!" Kyoko and Haru laughed at her silly antics, and Suki pouted. "I don't know what to choose!"

"Ne, how about truth?" Haru asked.

Suki narrowed her eyes at Haru. "You would say that if you wanted to know something about me..." Haru leaned over and whispered something to Kyoko. They both slapped their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles.

"Okay, so will that be truth?" Kyoko asked.

"No way! I'll take dare," she replied. Haru and Kyoko shared a glance with each other, making Suki fidget in her position. "Uh, wait, no! Truth!" They exchanged another glance, and giggled. "Fine! Make that dare, and that's final!"

"Okay then, Suki-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I dare you to pick truth!" Suki's face paled. They had planned a trap for her! No matter what she picked, she would still have to pick truth and be faced with whatever horrible question they decided to ask her.

Sneaky little devils.

"Whatever," she groaned, "just get on with it!"

Haru giggled, before nudging Kyoko. "Okay then, since you're so eager." They had to stifle some more bouts of giggling. Gee, this question must really be embarrassing for them to giggle this much. "Do you like Gokudera?"

Suki froze stiff, before noticing a potted plant out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, look that potted plant! It looks so pretty! ... Where did you get that? How much did that cost, Haru? It definitely brings some appeal to your room! Ohmigosh! Look at the color of that lampshade! How long have you had that color as your lampshade?" Throughout the entire time she was speaking, she could feel her cheeks becoming hot, and covered her face with her hands.

"Do you?" Haru asked, nudging her with her elbow.

"No, of course not! Why would you even think that?" she said, her words muffled by her sleeve.

"Hahi!~ So Suki-chan _does _like Gokudera?" Haru asked.

"No!" Suki protested, closing her eyes shut.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kyoko asked, grinning. Suki looked away, and crawled into the covers. "C'mon Suki! Do you like him or not?"

"I-I would never like that idiot!"

"Hahi!~ Haru-chan thinks Suki-chan is lying! It's okay to admit your true love! After all, I admit my love to Tsuna-san all the time!"

_Yeah, and have you _seen_ the way he looks at you when you declare your "love"? _she thought, not daring to say it aloud for fear of hurting her friend's feelings. "Yeah, but I don't think I have the guts to do that," she replied absentmindedly.

"Oh!" Kyoko exclaimed. "So you _do_ like him! You just admitted it!"

"That's so cute!~"

Suki groaned when she realized her mistake. Her face paled when she saw her two best friends snicker with each other. They were whispering things back and forth and snuck glances at her. Kyoko looked at her with a mischevious glint in her eyes, and Suki shivered.

"Since it's Haru-chan's turn now," she announced, "you need to pick truth or dare again!"

Suki frowned; what would she pick? She couldn't decide whether to pick truth or dare, but she was sure whatever she picked would give her misfortunes. "Hahi! Hurry up, or Haru-chan will choose for you!" Haru yelled.

"U-Uh," Suki stuttered, "d-dare?" As soon as the word left her mouth, she regretted it instantly. "C-Can I take that back?"

"Hm... Nope!" Kyoko giggled. Suki started to get up, hoping to hide in the bathroom long enough so that Kyoko and Haru would forget about her turn. Before she could, Haru grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her down.

"You're not getting away if Haru-chan has something to say about it," Haru announced, her grip around Suki's arm tightening. She sighed, and motioned for her to hurry up.

"Okay, so, I dare you to ask Gokudera on a date!" Suki opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe her friend had just dared her to do that! Besides her, Haru was giggling like a school girl. Kyoko grinned, and winked. Whether it was directed to her or Haru, she couldn't tell.

"N-No way!"

"Are you refusing a dare? Hahi!~" Haru exclaimed.

"You know the policy if you don't do a dare," Kyoko said. Suki shivered. If you didn't do a dare you had to go streak around the neighborhood twice. The risks were extremely high; one, you would be embarrassed by it and it would follow you for the rest of your life, and second, if _the_ Hibari Kyoya found you... well, let's just say you wouldn't live to see another day.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," she grumbled. They squealed happily, and handed her the phone. Suki blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is this?"

"A phone," Kyoko replied.

"I _know_ it's a phone. What's it for?"

"For you to call Gokudera-kun," Kyoko said cheekily.

"No way," Suki protested, "I'm not doing that over the phone _now_!"

"You're right! Haru-chan thinks you could do it face-to-face! It would be more romantic!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"That's a great idea!~"

"Hahi~! Haru-chan knows best after all when it comes to romance!" she gushed. "Look how well Tsuna-san and I are doing!"

* * *

"Go! Do it now!" Kyoko urged, as they hid in the shadows of an alleyway. They were carefully observing Gokudera and his friends around town, and Yamamoto and Tsuna had just left to go someplace. Gokudera was standing on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pocket, a cigarette in his mouth. He leaned against a fence, and his face was positively bored.

"N-No!" With a groan, Kyoko and Haru pushed her out into the sunlight. Gokudera spat out his cigarette onto the ground out of shock, and stared at her with an open mouth. He regained his senses and pointed gruffly at her.

"H-Have you been stalking me?"

"O-Of course not! I was just looking for... my, uh dog, and I, uh, thought I saw it... here... Guess not..." she said nervously. "Well, I guess I'll be going now... to look... for my, uh, dog." She waves and starts walking to the left, scanning the area like a sailor, pretending to look for her "dog."

"Your dog?" he asked. "I haven't seen a dog here." Suki turned around and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"He's kinda small, so, uh, yeah. Maybe you just didn't see... him?" Gokudera rolled his eyes, and walked to her.

"I'll help," he said.

"W-What? N-No! I-I mean, don't you need to stay with Tsuna?" Suki panicked. If there was one thing he was loyal to, it was Tsuna. Suki saw him hesitate a bit, and looked back at the store Yamamoto and Tsuna had entered.

"Juudaime wouldn't mind me helping you find your lost dog," he replied. "In fact, I bet he'd like to help you too!" A look of admiration adorned Gokudera's face, and she swooned a bit. Until she snapped back to her senses and a look of horror was shown on her face. Gokudera blinked. "What, woman? Do you not want Juudaime to help you look for your dog?" He relit a new cigarette and placed it into his mouth.

"N-No, I could do it by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she replied.

"I don't think so. A woman like you can't possibly hope to find a small dog all by yourself." Suki furrowed her brows; why did she decide to lie? Her face began to redden when she realized he implied something.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you can't do it by yourself," he replied.

"Not that! A woman like _me_? What's wrong with me?"

"N-Nothing! I mean, it doesn't mean anything. You're... fine. Perfectly... you. What I'm trying to say is, that it's gonna be hard trying to find your dog, and you're gonna need some help," he finished lamely. "So, what's your dog look like?" he added, looking eager to change the subject.

"Uh, he's small," she stated, cursing herself for thinking such a terrible lie. "And he has ears... Oh and two eyes, and uhm, a nose, and- and, four legs- two front ones and two back ones! Oh! And a tail. Yeah, he had a tail."

Gokudera twitched. "No, really? I thought your dog was missing all of the natural dog body parts," he said sarcastically. "I mean, what's his color fur, his name, how big he is, stuff like that."

"Oh," she deadpanned. She blinked for a moment or two, pretending to think about it. "I, uh, I don't think I remember."

"What the hell do you mean 'you don't think you remember?'" Gokudera yelled, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least tell me you remember his name!"

"Oh, that, uhm, I think his name was Geo."

"Finally," he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "something we can work with!" He stared at her. "Well? Where are we going to look first?" She stroked her pretend beard, and pondered this for a second. "What the hell are you doing."

"Stroking my long, beautiful, pretend beard. What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied, still stroking it. "Are you jealous that you don't have one?"

"Wha-? No! Why in the world would I be fucking jealous of that?"

"Because it's awesome?"

"Aweso-? How is that fucking awesome?"

"Dude," she deadpanned. "Seriously?" she rolled her eyes. "Pretend beards are the best. It shows wisdom, even though you're not old and wrinkly."

"That is just ridiculo- you know what? Never mind," he stated, holding his hands up. "So, where are we gonna go?"

"How about Nami Park?" she suggested. He shrugged, and started walking. Hurriedly, she tried to catch up to him; his long legs striding through the crowds of people. "W-Wait up!" She could hear him grumbling as he slowed his pace so she could easily catch up to him.

They took the entire trip in silence- but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was a silence that she didn't mind, and she bet that Gokudera didn't either. Once they reached the park, they began calling Suki's pretend dog's name. After ten or fifteen minutes of complete failure (not to mention some strange looks from passerby's), she suggested to sit on the swings for a break.

"Ne, Gokudera, could- could you maybe... push me? You know, on the swing?"

"Do it yourself, lazy woman," he grumbled, leaning against the pole of the swing set. He seemed to eat his words because after a couple of seconds, he turned and motioned for her to get on the swing. She squealed happily and sat on the dark red swing, waiting eagerly for Gokudera to push her.

He began pushing her, and she looked up at the sky. "Hey, Gokudera," she said, pointing. "Look at that cloud! It looks like a dinosaur on a bicycle eating a lollipop!"

"What?" he said. "That's fucking impossible! That's not a fucking dinosaur! It's a cat, and it's swimming, stupid woman!" She opened her mouth and gasped playfully, putting a hand near her heart.

"That's hurtful!" she yelled. She heard him mumble a small 'sorry', and she twisted her body so that she faced him, and patted him on his head. "But seriously though, it's a dinosaur."

"Are you blind? It's clearly a fucking cat!"

"I BET THOSE CIGARETTES ARE MAKING YOU GO BLLLLLIIIINNNND! IT'S A DINOSAUR, DUMMY!"

"DON'T BRING MY CIGARETTES INTO THIS, STUPID WOMAN! AND IT DOESN'T CAUSE BLINDNESS, DIPSHIT! AND IT'S A CAT- NOT A DINOSAUR- A CAT!"

"STOP IT WITH YOUR FOUL MOUTH! PUT A BAR OF SOAP IN IT TO CLEANSE IT! AND IT'S A DINOSAAAAAUR!"

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT A DINOSAUR? AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF MY MOUTH!"

"BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

"THAT'S A SHITTY REASON!"

"WELL SHUCKS!" After a few moments of silence, Suki bursted out in laughter, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him smiling at her. She wanted to take his hand, and lean up to his face and kiss him. After she calmed down, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I never noticed you had a dog before," he said, casually.

"Oh, that's cause, uh," she paused to think of a plausible excuse. "I just got it a, uh, couple of days ago."

"Really?" he said, suspicion lacing his tone. "I mean, you seriously don't expect me to believe that lie, do you?"

"W-What? I-It's not a lie! I-I don't know where y-you got that from!"

"Suki, I saw Kyoko and that stupid woman push you out."

After a few moments, she sighed. "If you knew, then why did you help anyway?"

He didn't reply, and she looked at him; her head cocked at an angle. He refused to look at her, and seemed to struggle with his words, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "B-Because, you know, I, uh, wanted to know what you were..." Suki raised an eyebrow, and Gokudera sighed. "Fine, I-I like sp-spending time with you."

"R-Really?" When Gokudera said that, she felt her heart doing somersaults. He nodded, and she felt the heat rush to her face. She gripped the ropes of her swing tighter.

"So, uh, what was the _real_ reason you came to see me?" he said, quickly returning to his "bad boy" mien.

"I had a d-dare to, uhm, ask you out on a date."

"Sure," he replied.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" she asked, unsure if she heard right, tilting her head.

"Let's do it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, "why not? I-I... you know what?" Before Suki could get a chance to reply, Gokudera stood in front of her, and tilted her head up, leaned down, and gently placed his lips on hers all in one swift motion. He ended the kiss, and was blushing beet red, similar to Suki's. "I... like you."

"I-I like you... too," she replied, her stomach filled with butterflies.

"So, Friday night, at eight. I'll pick you up." She nodded, dazed. He smiled sheepishly, and she smiled back at him. She hopped off the swing, and shyly grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently, and she looked at him. She opened her mouth to say the one term she learned in Italian just for him.

_"Ti amo."_

* * *

=omake=

"So, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, "I heard you finally got the guts to ask her out."

"WITH HELP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"I told you it would work, Gokudera!" Kyoko chimed.

"I hope everything goes well for you Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, happy for his storm guardian.

"Hahi~! See? Haru-chan isn't a stupid woman after all!"

"Shut up and die," Gokudera grumbled, a blush tinting his cheeks. "E-Except for you, Juudaime!"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Again, Gokudera isn't really my favorite character... I feel like I made him OOC, and it's only because I don't know his personality all too well. Well, I hope this kinda made sense and that you liked it. There's fluff!~ I feel like the ending's cliche. BLAHO;GREH;KJNS;KJE.**

**sorry for the excessive language.  
Shame on you Gokudera.**

**Review please!~ **

**I hope you like it LeCait!**


End file.
